H O W L
by Inked-Pawprints
Summary: Snapped/Sick! Prussia : " He knew he was sick, the fever making him delirious and crazed at the many ideas flashing across his mind. Not once, in his time as the almighty Prussia, had he ever felt like this. Not even as Gilbert, he had never had experienced such an animalistic need like tonight. " / Oneshot PruCan


"Matthew."

His voice cracked on that one name, eyes burning bright while his heart beat an unstable rhythm against his ribcage. "Matthew…!"

He keened those syllables over and over again until his voice ran raw with pain and overuse.

How could one name mean so much?

Moonlight cascaded across the wooden floor, lonely and cold and beautiful as he paced back and forth like a starved wolf. How much longer? How much longer until he'd return?

He worked himself into a lather at all the possibilities that could've befallen his love, and in hopes to retain his sanity, he tried to come up with reasonable solutions. It had been over a month since he had seen him last, but he kept in touch with many phone call and texts. He said he would be home tonight, but evening had long passed and now the dark leaned towards the first hour of the day. He had said he would come back. _He said he would come back._

In his haste, the empty beer he had been holding earlier fell from his grasp and broke on the floor, splintering and ricocheting outwards. He didn't stop his frantic steps. Not even when dark crimson pooled beneath his tracks, bloody footprints marking his path.

He knew he was sick, the fever making him delirious and crazed at the many ideas flashing across his mind. Not once, _not once_, in his time as the almighty Prussia, had he ever felt like this. Not even as Gilbert, he had _never_ had experienced such an animalistic need like tonight.

"Matthew…"

He could feel it seeping through his bloodstream, want and lust and anger and fear and love bound into one emotion like a sweetened poison. The drums accompanying the melody from the CD in the background further accelerated his heartbeat, violins and vocal choirs rising and falling with his quick breaths. The autumn yellow moon hung from the sky like a ghastly smile, knowing and silent and distant.

A quick, fleeting thought caused him to quirk his lips upwards in a half-smile before it faded. Prussia, once part of the Teutonic Knights, religious and brave…Gilbert, a man pure of heart and one who said his prayers, could still become something so feral by distance and the dark. He contemplated praying to the saints for help, just to discard the notion. They couldn't help him now. He was too far gone, too entangled in the grasp of the sickness to be saved.

His heart kicking like a rabbit, he considered his options. If worst came to worst, he would go hunting after him. He would track him like a child possessed until he was able to breathe in that perfect scent and mark the milky-pale skin around his collarbone with bite marks, richly-colored like aged wine and blue like ink.

Or, he could wait.

He briefly stopped his red-tainted strides to stand, looking out through the glass doors that stood to protect from the woods beyond the back yard. His erratic breathing fogged his sight, cloaking the night in grey while the moon still stood high in the nocturnal sky. He had been waiting for days, hours, minutes, seconds…he had been waiting for so, so long, the passage of time fueling his fever.

The sickness was like a beast, stalking his moves and singing to his mind, filling his perspective with twists and turns that had neither end nor beginning. The only cure that it would take was him, his company and love, and both had been absent for days.

He knew that he was horrible for his love. He was a person that would take and take and take with no regard, no heed, and Canada would let him. It was true that he felt filthy for it, but it wasn't something he could control, similarly to how fear would make your blood quicken regardless. He knew the effect he had on Matthew, how he could steal away the tenderness and replace it with something almost as ruthless as the beast unbound in his head. He knew, and yet he couldn't stay away. That much he knew to be true. It was too late to save them both, and he didn't care. As long as they were together, nothing mattered. Canada had said as much.

"Matthew…"

"Yes?"

Spinning around, his eyes dilated and then widened when he saw the tall blond leaning against the doorframe into their house, watching him before surveying the mess on the floor.

"Prussia, what happened? I don't-"

"Where were you." It was not a question, but more of a growl through clenched teeth.

Picking his way around shards of glass and prints of blood, Canada came to stand in front of the fallen nation, blue eyes searching his face before realizing his current state of being.

"I said that I'll return. I did. Prussia, I'd never leave you. You must realize that by now-!"

"And you must realize that I've been driven to insanity by your absence. You have no idea how I've felt with you gone, all of the things that could've happened to you-"

Closing the distance between them, Matthew pressed his lips against Gilbert's, setting the beast inside him howling. Unable to stop even if he wanted, he pushed Canada against the wall, running fingers under his shirt and locking them in tangled gold hair as their kiss deepened, setting fire to the need for each other in a blaze of want and lust.

Gasping as they broke apart, he felt fists anchored in his own shirt, the fabric wrinkled from where it was held. The man in his arms buried his head in the same material he currently held, a gesture that Prussia realized he hadn't done in a very, very long time.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you, it's just that I had so much paperwork and my boss was being a real-"

"You can make it up to me. Soon than later, I'm thinking. I'm forgiving, but not patient." He trailed kisses down Canada's neck, raising goose bumps.

"Do you mean now, then?" the tone was teasing, but became breathless when he found a particularly sensitive spot, dragging his teeth across his love's chest.

"Yes, now."

Matthew looked at him, really _looked_ at him, and said in a quiet voice "I love you."

Canada leaned over and kissed him. The kind of kiss that made him forget who he was or what was important besides the moment and the stunning blond above him. When he finally found his voice, it shook with emotion.

" I love you too."

* * *

www. youtube watch?v=ucFHDxhCVwE

_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart,_

The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl 


End file.
